Wooing for pros!
by Edjen
Summary: Derek woos Stiles.


Sorry I post this without a beta. I try to break my writers block so I can update Soulmate and life is change.

Here is a little something I wrote for the kink meme on lifejournal.

I don't own Teen wolf or any characters.

Here is the prompt:

.?page=1&view=747797#comments

**Derek woos Stiles. Bonus if Stiles is oblivious to it. Maybe Derek gives him his jacket, pays for pizza, helps Stiles with lacrosse.**

**Wooing for pros! **

"Okay, why the hell is Derek staring at me again?" Stiles made first line for the school lacrosse team again and every time they had a game Derek would sit on the bleachers and watch him.

"No clue!" Scott waved at Allison and patted Stiles on the shoulder. "Now come on…we have a party to attend!"

When Stiles reached his locker he found a little pendant with a moon, a wolf and a human lying inside.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself. Turning it around he could read "Protection" on the back.

"Looks like Stiles have a secret admirer!" Jackson laughed. "You are totally the girl in the relationship!" Jackson pumped fists with Rodriguez but when Rodriguez spat "Fag" at him Jackson backed him into the locker and snarled "If you ever use this word again I am going to kill you. Are we clear?" Rodriguez nodded and fled out of the room.

"Sorry!" Jackson told Stiles. "I don't mind if you are…you know…gay. Danny is one of my best friends. So…I don't like that word very much! If he gives you trouble come to me!" with that Jackson was out of the room and Stiles was left wondering about what just happened.

:::::::::::::::

"And the whole time she was like that…." Stiles laughed but did a double take when he sees Derek enter the House looking for something. He was kind of drunk by now so he winked at him and laughed even more.

"Are you drunk?" Derek asked.

"Yessssss sir!" Stiles swayed a little bit swinging his car keys.

"You are not going to drive!" Derek told him.

"Who wants to stop me?" Stiles poked Derek in the chest "You?" he asked.

"If I have to!" Derek grabbed Stiles wrist and dragged him outside to his camaro.

"Do you have a heater or something? It's kind of cold in here." Stiles complained. Derek rolled his eyes and shrugged his leather jacket. "Put this on!" he told the younger boy and started the car.

Derek watched the boy fall asleep with his head against the window.

Stopping in the Stilinsky drive way he took the boy gently in his arms and climbed through his window to lay him gently on the bed.

"S'leather jacket smells like you…!" Stiles slurred and took a deep breath, rolling onto his back.

"Keep it!" Derek whispered and gave the sleeping boy a kiss on the head!

:::::::::::::::::

"I woke up with a major hangover and Derek's leather jacket on me. Care to explain?" Stiles asked Scott the next day.

"He took you home!"

"I kind of figured this out by now. But why did he give me his leather jacket? Not that I mind. It looks kind of awesome on me but it looks hotter on Derek." Stiles rambled.

"Is this why you are wearing it the whole day?" Scott laughed when Stiles blushed.

"Oh hey by the way. Derek wants to meet us. Said he wants to talk about the whole werewolf – alpha thing. Right after school at your place" Scott told him.

"Me too? Am I part of the pack now?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged "Ask Derek!" and was off to meet Allison.

Derek waited till the sheriff left the house and ringed the bell to the Stilinsky household.

When Stiles opened the door he blinked several times at Derek. "Since when do you ring the bell? You always come through the window!" he stated.

"Um I brought pizza!" Derek shoved Stiles out of his way and entered the house, the pizza carton still in his hands.

"You brought wh…um…okay what?" Stiles asked confused.

"I figured you did not eat after school because I told you to be here on time…so I brought pizza?" Derek said.

"Who the hell are you? Is this some alpha thing?" Stiles eyed him carefully.

Derek blushed. "No it is not some alpha thing. Can't I do something for the…uhmmm pack?"

"So it is an alpha thing. You are afraid to loose us…" Stiles sing sang.

Scott came rushing down the stairs. "Sorry guys I have to go. Allison is waiting for me…" he said and then he was gone.

"Dude!" Stiles called after him, he turned around and saw Derek still standing there with the pizza carton.

"Let's eat first. Then you can tell me what is so important!"

"Am I part of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Sort of!" Derek said.

"Sort of?"

"It's complicated…I've never been an alpha before…but I have this urge to protect you…" Derek said.

"And Scott…!" Stiles added.

"Yeah…and Scott!" Derek blushed.

"So no more growling and scary faces when I do something stupid?" Stiles asked.

"I am not used to company besides Laura…so…I lash out sometimes…hey do you want to drive somewhere…?" Derek turned scarlet again.

"OOOOkay…we could do that!" Stiles grabbed his jacket.

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and pushed something into the palm of it.

"What's tha…oh my god…is that…can I …?" Stiles stuttered still eying his hand.

"Did you take your Adderal?" Derek asked serious.

"What? Yeah!" Stiles smiled.

"Then…lets go!" Derek climbed into the passenger seat of the camero and Stiles slide into the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you let me do that!" Stiles said in awe, stroking the steering wheel.

Derek watched him smiling. "Just drive Stiles…!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And we drove through the whole town…god I love this car!" Stiles told Scott the next day.

Scott and Allison laughed. "Dude...it is like he courts you!" Scott said.

"What?" Stiles stood still for a moment.

"Yeah…driving you home from the party…giving you his jacket, that you are by the way still wearing, bringing pizza letting you drives his car…. Believe me I asked to drive his car a few days ago…he treated to rip my throat out if I get near it…so…maybe he likes you!"

Allison swoons. "Oh my good. That would be so hot!"

Both guys whipped their faces to her. "W…what?" Stiles freaked.

"You and Derek….Oh my… HOT! I need to find Lydia…she will say the same…" with that Allison was gone.

"She is going to tell Lydia…Dude stop her…" Stiles pleaded. "And Lydia is going to tell Jackson and Jackson will make fun of me and…oh my god….!"

The whole day Stiles mind was on overdrive. Thinking about everything Derek did the last few weeks, what he was saying…

"Mr. Stilinsky…pay attention!" Mr. Harris told him.

And then it clicked. Derek coming to all his Lacrosse games, the pendant, the pizza, his Smile when Stiles stroked the steering wheel...

"HE LIKES ME!" Stiles called out loud.

"Mr. Stilinsky!" Mr. Harris shouted.

"Mr. Harris… sorry but there is someone who likes me…" Stiles stood and left the room.

The whole drive to the burned Hale house Stiles mind was racing.

_What if it is just a pack thing…just…protect your pack…damn I need to know. Pack thing…like me…pack thing…like me…pack…_

When Stiles stopped at the Hale house he was not far away to just turn the car and get back to school afraid that Derek would kill him for asking what he wants to ask but looking in the rear mirror he saw that Derek already stood there…

Stiles heart began to race fast when he opened the door.

"Did something happen?" Derek asked concerned.

"Ummm no not really… I just have a question!" Stiles said.

"You left school to ask me something?"

"I had a sudden inspiration at school!"

"Relating to…?" Derek asked nervous.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked.

"This is so stupid…you came here to ask me this?" Derek shoved him against his Jeep.

"No I came here to do this!" Stiles grabbed Derek's neck and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips against Derek's and let them linger for a moment. Derek froze and feeling no response Stiles pulled back and clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry…I didn't mean to…it's just Scott told me you woo me and I assumed and oh my god don't kill me…I…"

Derek growled, grabbed Stiles neck and kissed him. His tongue seeked entrance which was granted immediately. Derek lifted Stiles up against the Jeep to deepen the kiss.

"I wanted *kiss* to do *kiss* this *kiss* so long now *kiss*" Derek told him.

"All the time we wasted…god we could have made out like fucking pro's by now!" Stiles laughed kissing Derek.

"That I can arrange!" Derek lifted Stiles up and carried him inside the house…just for some make out time

End

**I hope you liked. Reviews would be awesome. **


End file.
